


No Seu Pescoço (SasuSakuNaru)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Dynamics (Naruto), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Sasuke não está feliz em ser deixado de fora da relação entre sua esposa e seu melhor amigo.[ SasuSakuNaru | Threesome / Ménage | UN | Oneshot | Adultério | Canônico | 18+ ]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	No Seu Pescoço (SasuSakuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiiiieeee.
> 
> AVISO: Essa história NÃO É um SasuSaku + NaruSaku, ou seja, há interações homossexuais entre Naruto e Sasuke.  
> Meu presente para os bissexuais da plataforma kkkk 
> 
> Bom gente, piadas à parte, essa fanfic é uma grande p*taria generalizada, então quem não curte sacanagem favor não ler (favor não seguir esse perfil....). Quem curte por favor diz pra mim que gostou? Eu to meio passada com tudo que escrevi, mas no fim eu gostei da história, se tiver apoio vou ficar contente. 
> 
> Sasuke e Naruto tem duas mãos pq eu sou incapaz de escrever hot com eles manetas. E também acho o rinnegan feio horroroso. Então cada um imagina o Sasuke como quiser, a fic é minha e eu vou deixar o Sasuke bonito !  
> Espero que entendam.
> 
> Aproveitem.  
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

Sakura passou as unhas sobre o peitoral exposto, deixando ali linhas vermelhas que desciam para além dos mamilos.

Gemeu alto quando sentiu Sasuke invadi-la por completo mais uma vez, estocando-a fundo. Ele soltou um gemido rouco abaixo de si, segurando seus pulsos com firmeza enquanto ela subia e descia, deslizando em seu membro.

— Sa... S-Sasuke — ela murmurou, a voz interrompida pelos movimentos que realizava em cima do moreno.

Mudou de ritmo, subindo e descendo com mais lentidão e ouviu o Uchiha grunhir. Então, em um piscar de olhos, o membro foi abruptamente removido de dentro de si, deixando ali uma sensação de vazio insuportável enquanto ela era virada e jogada sobre o colchão. Soltou uma exclamação surpresa. Viu Sasuke levantar furioso da cama, o pênis ainda ereto se projetando para frente, o objeto de seus desejos tão dolorosamente afastado de si.

— Sasuke? — indagou, vendo-o andar de um lado para o outro.

— Você está me traindo.

Ele soltava o ar pelo nariz, exteriorizando sua raiva, lábios comprimidos. Sakura se ajoelhou sobre a cama, um vinco se formando em meio às suas sobrancelhas enquanto passava os olhos da expressão infeliz do moreno para o membro que começava a murchar, para sua infelicidade.

— O quê?! — não conseguiu conter sua incredulidade.

— Você está me traindo. — ele repetiu.

— Não estou, não. — refutou, irritada.

Era mentira. Mas ele não precisava saber.

— Quem é? — ele perguntou. Sakura apenas o encarou, com raiva. Se pelo sexo interrompido ou por ele ser um _filho da puta_ inteligente em demasia, não sabia dizer ao certo. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, um de seus gestos mais comuns. — Naruto?

O coração da Haruno pulou uma batida.

— É claro que não! Onde quer chegar com isso? Que absurdo. — ela bufou.

— Não minta para mim, Sakura.

A senhora Uchiha fitou os olhos negros tão intensos. Deveria se confessar? Achava que não. Na sua opinião, não estava fazendo nada de errado, afinal, era uma esposa que nunca tinha o marido em casa, e estava apenas tentando se livrar da sua carência afetiva e sexual. Amava seu marido, e mesmo sendo _extremamente_ eficiente quando estavam juntos, sua ausência constante não colaborava para que ela se sentisse amada e satisfeita.

Pois bem, recorreu ao melhor amigo e Hokage da vila, Naruto. A atração sexual entre eles não era segredo para ninguém, mesmo Sakura sempre tendo sido apaixonada pelo membro mais taciturno do grupo. Apenas deu vazão aos seus sentimentos ao sentir-se carente demais, incapaz de se controlar um dia em que visitou o Hokage em sua sala tarde da noite e se percebeu vidrada naqueles olhos azuis e sorriso galanteador.

Não tinha orgulho de ser adúltera, não, mas não conseguia sentir o remorso que deveria.

— Não estou mentindo. — mentiu.

O moreno bufou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, irritado. Então a fitou, determinado.

— Não vamos transar até você me dizer a verdade.

E falando isso, saiu do quarto, deixando sobre a cama a mulher nua e estupefata.

———

Naruto bateu as folhas na mesa. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantos relatórios tinha lido só naquela porcaria de dia. Bufou, irritado.

— Está irritado hoje, Naruto? — indagou Shikamaru, um sorriso cheio de provocação nos lábios finos.

— É, é... — respondeu sem dar muita atenção e ouviu o Nara soltar um riso debochado antes de sair da sala carregando os documentos para despachar.

A verdade era que, com Sasuke na vila, ele e Sakura não podiam se encontrar. A falta de sexo o estava deixando muito incomodado. Amava seu amigo, e sua amiga também, mas quando os dois estavam juntos significava que ele teria que se virar, resolver seus problemas _sozinho,_ e aquilo era péssimo. Naruto era carente, e desde o término de seu relacionamento com Hinata, seus encontros sexuais com a antiga companheira de time eram o que o mantinham satisfeito e feliz o suficiente para realizar seu trabalho com tranquilidade.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e nuca, tentando evitar que seus pensamentos fossem para onde sempre iam quando não se policiava: pensamentos eróticos incontroláveis que o deixavam duro em pleno expediente e o faziam ter que disfarçar embaixo da mesa durante reuniões com o conselho. Patético.

Tinha a cabeça baixa quando ouviu os passos na sala de novo.

— Shikamaru, ainda não terminei o—

— Não sou Shikamaru.

Ergueu a cabeça rápido ao ouvir a voz grave de Sasuke. Primeiro, não pôde evitar a surpresa de aparecer em sua face, então riu sem graça.

— Sasuke _teme! —_ exclamou para o moreno. — Como está? Aproveitando a semana na vila? — levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo, aproximando-se.

— Hn.

— Como vai a Sakura- _chan_? Tudo bem com vocês? — perguntou, tentando agir casualmente, escondendo a própria ansiedade.

— Qual o interesse?

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas. Sasuke era grosso e estupido, mas aquilo era uma repreensão ímpar.

— Estou perguntando por educação. — respondeu, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. — Vocês são meus melhores amigos e eu só queri—

A mão de Sasuke segurando-o pelo colarinho o pegou de surpresa, e ele sentiu o próprio corpo ser empurrado em direção à parede, sentindo a respiração dele contra sua face devido à proximidade.

— Você está louco, Sasuke?! — exclamou contra o rosto do moreno.

— Vocês estão tendo um caso?

Naruto gelou onde estava, olhos arregalados fitando os orbes negros. Ele sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso, e continuava sendo, apesar da malícia adquirida em seu tempo como Hokage. Optou pela omissão.

— O que está dizendo, idiota? — grunhiu.O antebraço de Sasuke apertava o topo de seu tórax contra a parede.

— Que você é Sakura estão se encontrando às minhas costas. Estão transando. — ele explicou. Como Sasuke podia saber aquilo, era impossível dizer. Ele era muito perspicaz, qualquer mínima alteração seria captada. Naruto começava a sentir aquela dor de barriga do arrependimento... tinha mexido com a pessoa errada. — Estou errado?

Naruto ficou em silêncio.

— Vai mentir para mim, _dobe_? — Sasuke sussurrou, perigosamente perto. Naruto sentia seu hálito contra o rosto, o lábio quase encostando-se ao seu.

Já fazia tempo desde a última vez. Tinham diminuído muito a frequência dos encontros desde que Sasuke e Sakura se casaram: a logística era muito complicada, poderia dar o que falar, ele era o Hokage e Sasuke era um ex-nukenin, mas as vezes ele sentia falta. Muita falta. Por isso, quando sentiu Sasuke pressiona-lo contra a parede, Naruto grunhiu um xingamento, praguejando para si mesmo sua falta de auto-controle ao sentir o volume que se formava em suas calças.

Maldito fosse o Uchiha e aquele rosto de uma beleza clássica e extraordinária.

Olhos negros se desviaram para baixo momentaneamente, e então o fitaram outra vez, um sorriso cheio de malícia brincando nos lábios do moreno.

Naruto abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo que soltou foi uma exclamação silenciosa ao sentir uma das mãos de Sasuke se fechar em seu membro parcialmente duro sobre a calça. Soltou um gemido rouco, franzindo as sobrancelhas num misto de vergonha e prazer ao senti-lo massagear seus testículos.

— Está sentindo minha falta, Naruto? — o Uchiha perguntou, seus dedos se fechando e abrindo sobre o membro do loiro, sentindo-o endurecer mais e mais com cada movimento da mão. — É por isso que resolveu transar com a minha esposa?

Naruto grunhiu, e então aspirou o ar, soltando um gemido baixo, tentando controlar suas reações corporais que o traíam.

— N-não…

— Não está sentindo minha falta? — Sasuke indagou, um brilho de divertimento nos olhos negros. Aproximou-se do loiro, plantando um beijo suave em cada lado do pescoço, sentindo-o se arrepiar abaixo de si.

— N-não é i-isso… — Naruto falou com dificuldade, e então gemeu ao sentir o Uchiha escorregar a mão para dentro de sua calça. Estava tão duro que achava que ia desmaiar. — E-eu.. _ngh… Sa-Sasuke…_

A mão percorria sua extensão com firmeza e ritmo, roçando os dedos contra seu membro pulsante. Naruto arfou quando ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior, e fez os dedos dobrarem, tentando cravá-los inutilmente contra a parede atrás, as pernas bambas.

Gemeu de prazer, incapaz de pensar com aquelas sensações.

Sasuke o beijou lentamente, sorrindo enquanto o sentia arquejar. Mordeu o lábio de Naruto, puxando-o lentamente.

Então se afastou, tirando a mão de dentro da calça, observando Naruto completamente descompassado e ofegante diante de si, o pênis ainda duro visível sob a calça.

— Fique longe da minha esposa. — alertou.

E saiu.

———

Sakura entrou na sala do Hokage com as mãos embrenhadas no cabelo. Ainda que a secretária tivesse dito que ele estava ocupado, a mulher não deu ouvidos, e irrompeu pela porta sem ser anunciada.

— Naruto!

Exclamou, e viu o antigo colega de time e amante erguer os olhos do papel que analisava. Fitou-a quase em pânico, imóvel em sua cadeira.

— Naruto, precisamos terminar. — ela falou, mordiscando o lábio. — Sasuke sabe de tudo. — tinha os olhos marejados.

O Uzumaki ficou a observá-la, levemente atônito.

— Você não vai falar nada?! — ela espalmou a mão na mesa, curvando-se em direção a ele.

— Sakura _-chan_ … — foi tudo que ele murmurou após assustar-se com a reação da mulher diante de si. — … Terminar?

Ela pousou as mãos na cintura, irritada. Ele era retardado ou o quê?

— Sim, Naruto. Terminar. Sasuke sabe de tudo, ele veio me confrontar.

 _E está me deixando louca negando-se a transar comigo_ , poderia ter acrescentado, mas ficou quieta. Naruto juntou as mãos sobre a mesa, ainda sem saber o que dizer. Já fazia mais ou menos cinco dias desde a visita supresa de Sasuke e ele ainda não havia se recuperado definitivamente, admitia.

— Sakura- _chan,_ não- nós não… _Ah._ — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Não queria encerrar seu caso com a colega de time. Sasuke nunca estava na vila, que diferença fazia se estava sabendo ou não? Além disso, ele e o Uchiha também tinham culpa no cartório, e o moreno estava sendo o egoísta arrogante que era ao exigir que ele e Sakura parassem de ser ver. — Nós não precisamos terminar. — verbalizou finalmente.

— Como não?

— Ora, Sasuke só está irritado… mas o que isso muda? Ele nunca está aqui! — Respondeu, o timbre da voz aumentando com a indignação. Sakura arregalou os olhos verdes, lábios entreabertos.

— Naruto, como ousa—

O Uzumaki se levantou da cadeira, aproximando-se da mulher em frente à mesa.

— Sakura- _chan_ , me escute. Sasuke é possessivo, ele só está irritado, mas vai passar. — gesticulava, aproximando-se da _kunoichi,_ vendo-a se encolher, olhando-o cada vez mais desconfiada. — Depois que ele for embora, e então? — um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas ao encará-la. — Não é justo com você. — afirmou com seriedade.

No fundo sabia que estava apenas sendo um patife e tentando justificar a traição de sua colega, muito em benefício próprio. Ao mesmo tempo, acreditava nas próprias palavras, ainda que soubesse estar errado. Era um paradoxo ambulante.

— Naruto… eu não… eu não sei. — ela cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, dividida.

Seus olhos verdes se desviaram, incapaz de sustentar o olhar do amigo. Mordiscou o lábio como sempre fazia, demonstrando sua angústia. Naruto deu um passo à frente e a envolveu em seus braços, pousando a cabeça no topo da sua. Ela se aninhou junto ao peito dele.

— Por favor, Sakura. O _teme_ só está sendo… _mimado_. — respondeu.

Era isso que Sasuke era. Um geniozinho frio, calculista, mimado e possessivo, que tinha prazer em provocá-lo. Naruto apertou mais Sakura contra si, pensando em todas aquelas provocações típicas de Sasuke, como masturbá-lo no escritório e não deixá-lo atingir o ápice. O Uchiha era realmente um _cretino egoísta_ , e isso ninguém poderia negar.

Afastou-se um pouco e tomou o rosto aflito de Sakura entre os dedos, fitando profundamente aqueles olhos verdes e cristalinos. Curvou-se lentamente para frente, plantando um beijo cálido nos lábios róseos e entreabertos da _kunoichi._ As bocas se tocaram, primeiro levemente, depois com mais força, e ele sentia a respiração dela contra sua pele. Suas mãos subiram pelas costas, explorando o corpo esguio.

Sua mão alcançou a nuca, e então emaranhou-se nos cabelos róseos, trazendo-a para si com mais vontade. Sakura era macia, e ele se pegou desejando sentir mais uma vez a texturas das suas coxas, dos seus seios, aprofundando o beijo.

— Vocês realmente são _péssimos_ mentirosos.

A voz de Sasuke fez com que os dois quebrassem o contato imediatamente, chocados.

— Sasuke, n-não é o que— Sakura começou a se justificar, lábios rubros pelo contato.

Parou de falar quando ele a fitou com seus olhos duros. Ao seu lado, Naruto estava imóvel e em silêncio.

— Naruto. — a voz de trovão de Sasuke fez o Uzumaki sentir um calafrio. O moreno andou lentamente através do cômodo. Parou ao lado de Sakura. — É assim que agradece um amigo por toda ajuda? Traindo-o com sua esposa? — Seu rosto refinado voltou-se para a mulher, paralisada ao seu lado, e ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela, voltando a encarar o Uzumaki com singular raiva nos olhos.

Naruto não foi capaz de sustentar seu olhar, e ele sentiu Sakura se encolher sob seu toque.

—Sasuke, eu— Naruto tinha as faces contorcidas. Sentia-se culpado, ingrato. Tentou justificar. — Não é isso…

Um sorriso cheio de malícia tomou os lábios do Uchiha.

— Pois então, contem-me sobre isso. _Hmm?_ — Voltou o rosto para Sakura, aninhada sob seu braço, e afundou o nariz em seus cabelos ao murmurar. Ela se arrepiou.

Voltou os olhos para frente e Naruto o fitava com o semblante carregado. Um misto de raiva, inveja e culpa tingia seus olhos, e Sasuke riu por dentro ao encará-lo. Divertia-se com a tortura.

— Não há nada para contar. — o Uzumaki respondeu com a voz rouca. — Nós só—

— Estão se divertindo sem mim. — Sasuke completou. Era uma afirmação e não um questionamento.

Olhos claros se arregalaram ao fitá-lo.

— É ridículo pensar que acreditaram serem capazes de esconder esse relacionamento. — O Uchiha falou, condenando-os. Apertou mais Sakura contra si, afundando os dedos na pele alva do braço da _kunoichi._ — São inocentes demais, e imaturos… quem vocês acharam que conseguiriam enganar? É risível. Vocês são patéticos. — havia acidez em seu tom. Virou-se de lado, tomando o rosto de Sakura entre os dedos, apertando com força, e beijou seus lábios. Naruto assistiu aquilo, imóvel, e ela apenas se encolheu, sentindo-se humilhada. — Ao menos se tivessem confessado quando perguntei…

— O que você quer, Sasuke? — Naruto perguntou, raivoso, ao vê-lo apertar as faces da _kunoichi,_

— O que eu quero? — Ele pareceu divertir-se ainda mais com a questão, o que irritou o Uzumaki mais profundamente.

O Uchiha passou os olhos entre a esposa, encolhida e assustada ao seu lado, e o amigo revoltado. Contemplou alguns instantes antes de finalmente responder:

— Quero fazer parte disso. Sabem que odeio ser deixado de fora.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Sakura e Naruto o fitaram completamente incrédulos. E então, sem dizer nada, Sasuke emaranhou os dedos nas madeixas da esposa, puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado. Sua língua se afundou na boca de lábios entreabertos, tomando-a por completo, e logo Sakura tinha as pernas bambas, sentindo-o acariciá-la.

Naruto fitou tudo aquilo, no início sentindo apenas raiva, que lentamente deu lugar a uma sensação crescente de tesão ao observá-los. Então Sasuke interrompeu o beijo, fitando fixamente os olhos verdes e nublados de desejo.

— Sasuke… — ela murmurou, sentindo algo arder em seu interior. — O que você—

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sasuke a empurrou contra a escrivaninha, derrubando com um movimento do braço todos os pertences de Naruto que antes ali estavam apoiados.

—Ei!— Naruto exclamou, e Sasuke virou-se apenas parcialmente enquanto se colocava entre as pernas de uma Sakura surpresa e com a face ruborizada.

— _Dobe_. Não me diga que vai se irritar com essas futilidades. Você não tem o direito. — Provocou, e então sua atenção voltou-se para a Senhora Uchiha novamente. Começou a plantar beijos sensuais ao longo do pescoço da _kunoichi,_ sentindo-a indefesa e entregue sob si.

Uma das mãos entrou por baixo do top, acariciando o abdômen reto, enquanto a outra alisava a coxa entre a fenda da saia. Sakura arfou, e ele mordiscou seu lábio, depois seu pescoço. Naruto assistia aquilo sem conseguir tirar os olhos, sentindo o volume que surgia no meio de suas calças ao ver Sakura de pernas abertas, olhos fechados, a respiração entrecortada.

O Uchiha roçou o membro duro contra a calcinha da esposa, e a viu sentir um tremor e os pelos que se arrepiavam com aquele contato. Soltou um riso baixo, apertando-se contra ela com mais força. Capturou os lábios femininos e beijou-a com voracidade, e a mão que antes acariciava a coxa encontrou o meio das pernas, pressionando a intimidade sobre o tecido.

— Você está molhada. — ele provocou, sussurrando contra o ouvido de Sakura. — Quer transar comigo e com Naruto? — ele indagou, aquela malícia brilhando nos orbes escuros.

Sakura o fitou com as faces afogueadas, intensamente vermelhas de vergonha e de tesão. Apenas anuiu silenciosamente, e Naruto sentiu seu pênis latejar dentro da calça. Não aguentou, passando a massagear a si mesmo ao assistir aquela cena. Sasuke se voltou para ele sobre os ombros.

— Você ouviu, _dobe?_ Ela quer transar comigo e com você. — Sasuke repetiu em voz alta, um gracejo, enquanto continuava a massageá-la sem interromper seus movimentos. — Mostre que você também a quer. — ele ordenou.

Naruto pareceu perplexo por alguns segundos, e então Sasuke voltou os olhos para o volume em suas calças. O Uzumaki sentiu o rubor dominar-lhe a face, mas o Uchiha estava irredutível. Lentamente, começou a tirar a própria blusa e abrir a braguilha da calça, colocando o pênis duro para fora.

— Assim é melhor. — Sasuke falou. Voltou sua atenção para a mulher deitada sobre a mesa e puxou a calcinha de Sakura para baixo sem aviso, e ela arfou.

Ela mordeu os lábios com força quando sentiu um dedo deslizar para dentro de sua intimidade.

— S-Sasuke. — gemeu, sentindo os dedos irem e virem dentro de si.

Ele a encarou, e então tirou os dedos de dentro.

— Naruto, venha aqui. — chamou o Uzumaki com um movimento da mão.

Semi-nu, ele se aproximou a passos hesitantes, o membro duro reto diante de seu corpo. Sentia-se em parte extremamente envergonhado e culpado, em parte extremamente excitado. Sakura fitava os dois, esperando o que viria a seguir.

— Tire sua saia e fique de quatro sobre a mesa. — ele ordenou, e ela obedeceu.

Deixando a saia descer pelas coxas e cair no chão, Sakura se posicionou em cima da escrivaninha como ele havia dito, sentindo-se constrangida com sua intimidade exposta. Sasuke se posicionou atrás de si, pousando as mãos uma sobre cada banda, puxando-a levemente para o lado de maneira a abri-la para ele. Sakura sentiu o rubor tomar suas faces, com aquilo, mas não houve tempo para pensar pois a voz do Uchiha soou novamente:

— Naruto, coloque-se em frente à ela… Sakura, seja uma boa garota e mostre o que sabe fazer. — ele orientou, e então, sem tirar os olhos das íris azuis e ainda perplexas de Naruto, curvou-se para frente, afundando o rosto na intimidade exposta de Sakura.

Quando seus lábios tocaram o meio, passou a língua de cima a baixo, sentindo a umidade e calor dela. Sakura gemeu baixo, e ele começou a chupá-la por trás com vontade, percorrendo com a língua desde os grandes lábios até o ânus rosado. Ela arfava, mas mesmo assim se curvou, agarrando o pênis ereto de Naruto e colocando-o dentro da boca.

Começou um movimento de vai-e-vem, logo fazendo-o no mesmo ritmo com que Sasuke a beijava entre as pernas. A língua de Sasuke a violava sem pressa, entrando nas cavidades, espalhando sua saliva quente por todas as partes da pele, roçando nas suas áreas mais sensíveis, plantando beijos e mordidas em suas nádegas e grandes lábios. Ela gemeu com o volume de Naruto dentro da própria boca, e sentiu o Uzumaki afundar as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-a mais para frente, fazendo seu membro entrar mais fundo.

Sentiu-o cutucar sua garganta e continuou indo e vindo, ocasionalmente a respiração falhando com as ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo enquanto Sasuke a lambia com voracidade. Passou a língua de forma provocante da cabeça no pênis, ouvindo Naruto gemer rouco sobre si, e achou que estava delirando, tentando se concentrar na função que desempenhava, a mente se nublando com o prazer ao ser deliciosamente chupada.

Então Sasuke parou, erguendo-se.

— Ela está pronta para você, Naruto. — ele falou. Havia uma expressão de puro tesão e divertimento, um brilho quase endiabrado nos olhos negros. — Mas antes…

Afastou-se um pouco, o rosto e queixo molhados dos fluídos que ela soltava. Desferiu um tapa contra a nádega exposta, fazendo Sakura soltar um grito rouco. A marca da mão ficou nítida contra a pele macia.

— Sakura, vá para o tapete. — ele ordenou novamente.

Obedientemente, ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares, as pernas bambas e o interior flamejando. Desceu da mesa, colocando-se no tapete, fitando os dois homens diante de si. Os olhos dele encontraram Naruto.

— _Teme_ , o que você— Naruto começou a indagar. Tudo aquilo era uma grande loucura.

Uma loucura que ele não conseguia parar.

Sasuke o interrompeu, sentando-se no chão em frente à Sakura.

— Não ouviu o que eu falei? Ela está pronta para você. — Tomou as faces de Sakura entre os dedos, e plantou um beijo em seus lábios entreabertos, fitando o rosto ruborizado. — Não é, Sakura?

— Sim… — respondeu apenas.

Íris negras fitaram o Uzumaki, então começou a beijar a esposa lentamente. Sakura podia sentir seu próprio gosto na boca do esposo, e arrepiou-se quando ele aprofundou o beijo. Estava de olhos fechados, mas sentiu Naruto ajoelhar-se atrás de si, ajeitando-a antes de penetrá-la.

Primeiro, afundou os dedos na intimidade encharcada, indo e vindo, gemendo baixo e rouco com aquela sensação. Sentiu-se ansioso para colocar-se dentro dela, mas queria saborear aquele momento. Sakura e Sasuke se beijavam, e ele pousou as mãos na pele macia e acariciou as nádegas expostas, vendo a marca da mão do Uchiha na pele. Sem aguentar mais, suspirou, colocando-se em frente à entrada.

Ela remexeu os quadris aproveitando a sensação da ereção dele roçando contra ela.

Então ele a penetrou, lentamente, sentindo cada centímetro de seu pênis preencher seu canal, acomodando-se à abertura. Ela gemeu contra a boca de Sasuke e ele deu um sorriso. Naruto começou a ir e vir, segurando os quadris de Sakura diante de si, enquanto via Sasuke quebrar o contato para tirar a própria roupa.

O Uchiha ficou nu e abriu as pernas, e Sakura entendeu sem que ele nada dissesse. Sentindo o pênis de Naruto adentrá-la lentamente, abaixou-se, plantando beijos ao longo do abdômen de Sasuke, até alcançar seu membro rígido. Agarrou-o nas mãos, gemendo enquanto sentia Naruto penetrá-la com ritmo crescente.

Sasuke afundou os dedos nos cabelos bagunçados, e gemeu rouco ao sentir a boca úmida e quente fechar-se em torno de seu pênis.

— _Ah,_ Sakura- _chan. —_ ela ouviu Naruto gemer, estocando-a sistematicamente.

Afundou a boca no membro rígido de Sasuke, ávida, faminta. Lambeu-o da base até a ponta, passando a língua na glande, indo até que encontrasse sua garganta.

— Isso, Sakura. — Sasuke murmurou entre dentes, sentindo a língua que subia e descia. O membro pulsava em sua boca, e ela apenas continuou, dedicada. Arfava quando sentia o pênis de Naruto tocar o colo do útero, lançando ondas de calor por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer baixo contra o membro de Sasuke.

As estocadas foram ganhando força e ritmo, preenchendo-a por completo, deixando-a fora de si. Ela chupava Sasuke com cada vez mais força, sentindo o pênis dele contrair-se ocasionalmente, e a mão que acariciava e puxava seus cabelos. Encolheu-se ao sentir Naruto desferir um tapa leve em seu traseiro, no mesmo lugar onde Sasuke havia feito.

Uma risada sarcástica soou acima de si.

— Pensei que só gostasse de receber, Naruto. — Sasuke provocou, a voz levemente rouca com o prazer do sexo oral.

Sakura continuou, fechando os olhos e dedicando-se completamente aos movimentos, sem jamais se interromper. Naruto apenas grunhiu atrás de si, enfiando-se mais fundo nela. Quando os movimentos ganharam ritmo, o calor tornou-se quase insuportável. Uma fina camada de suor cobria os corpos nus, e Sakura podia sentir seu ventre se comprimir, assim como os dois homens.

— Sakura, se você continuar assim, eu vou— tentou tirar o membro da boca, mas Sakura o segurou, e ele apertou suas madeixas com mais força, autoritário. Sua voz falhou levemente. — Ainda tem algo que… preciso fazer…—

— _Ah, eu vou—_

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele se desvencilhava da esposa, Naruto atingia seu ápice. O orgasmo foi mais intenso do que ele imaginava, e ele tirou o membro no último minuto, vendo-se se derramar na saída de Sakura e sobre o tapete centenário da sala do Hokage. Apertou com força as nádegas de Sakura, ofegante.

Sasuke riu, e Sakura se recostou contra o abdomen do esposo. Olhos negros encontraram os azuis novamente.

— Ela ainda não gozou, Naruto. — passou as mãos carinhosamente no rosto da mulher, tirando os cabelos suados. — E nem eu.

O Uzumaki o fitou, a respiração entrecortada.

— _Teme… —_ falou, aborrecido. Então, puxando Sakura pelas pernas, ouviu-a soltar um gritinho. Virou-a de frente sem dificuldade, contemplando o corpo feminino nu abaixo de si. — Eu sei o que ela gosta, e você também.

Sem muito esforço, abriu os joelhos de Sakura abaixo de si, deixando-a completamente exposta. Colocou-se entre as pernas da _kunoichi,_ e então ergueu-se para frente, pousando a mão atrás da nuca de Sasuke, puxando-o para um beijo voraz.

Sakura observou os dois se beijarem ardentemente, e então dois dedos de Naruto penetrarem sua entrada, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o pênis úmido de Sasuke. Separaram-se por um breve momento.

— Venha logo, Sasuke. — falou contra os lábios do moreno, rouco, e ele riu em resposta.

Naruto se abaixou sobre ela, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, e Sasuke se posicionou atrás dele. Sakura sentiu Naruto retesar quando o Uchiha enfiou um dos dedos no ânus do Uzumaki, mas ele logo relaxou novamente, plantando beijos em seu colo, chupando seus seios e mamilos e descendo as carícias pela barriga. Alcançou sua intimidade ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke inseria um segundo dedo, masturbando a si mesmo simultaneamente.

Naruto lambeu sua intimidade úmida e quente, a ponta da língua tocando o clitóris inchado e sensível. Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e abriu mais as pernas, sentindo-o fechar os lábios sobre aquele ponto, fechando os olhos enquanto realizava movimentos circulares com a língua. Soltou um grunhido de dor quando ele afundou os dedos na lateral de seu quadril: Sasuke roçou o pênis algumas vezes na entrada do Uzumaki, e então, lentamente, enfiou o membro no canal apertado.

Naruto gemeu contra a intimidade de Sakura, seu hálito quente contra a pele intumescida, mas logo se recompôs, voltando a dedicar-se à tarefa. Logo todo o comprimento de Sasuke estava dentro de si, e ele se encaixava confortavelmente, para então começar seus movimentos.

O loiro movimentou o quadril contra o membro de Sasuke, gemendo ocasionalmente. Unhas cravaram-se em suas costas, causando uma mistura de dor e prazer enquanto ele se arqueava para senti-lo encontrar seu fundo com mais urgência, enquanto espalmava a mão sobre o ventre de Sakura, sentindo-a ávida, faminta abaixo de si. A respiração dela era um arquejo frenético.

O Uchiha o estocou primeiro lentamente, depois com mais poder, sua glande chocando-se contra o fundo da próstata, fazendo Naruto quase delirar de prazer e dor. Lambia Sakura com urgência, como se parar descontar aquela explosão de sensações que sentia, e ela se remexia violentamente abaixo de si, sobretudo quando sua língua pressionava com força o ponto inchado e vermelho.

— N-Naruto! — ela gemeu seu nome, retorcendo-se abaixo dele, e pôde ouvir Sasuke rir enquanto se movimentava. — Eu vou gozar—

Não foi capaz de terminar a frase, pois a onda de prazer que a invadiu, a deixou atordoada. Jogou a cabeça para trás, aproveitando aquelas sensações intensas, e enquanto arquejava, ouviu Sasuke gemer.

— Ah, Eu vou— _ngh…_ — grunhiu, sentindo o próprio ápice iminente ao encontrar mais uma vez o fundo do canal de Naruto.

Soltou um gemido de prazer quando a própria liberação veio, lançando-o em um torpor. Caiu para trás, sentando-se no chão, ofegante. Apenas respirou algum tempo, observando Sakura, deitada no chão e suada, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto arquejava, e Naruto, igualmente esgotado com o prazer. Ambos tinham as bochechas coradas pelo orgasmo.

Sorriu satisfeito.

— Espero ser convidado para as próximas. — falou simplesmente.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai gente, estou viciada em plots com traição.. acho que é porque acabei de ler Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas. Machado de Assis por que fizestes isso comigo???
> 
> Bom, eu adorei escrever isso, sou uma biscate safada e sem esperança de redenção. Que sirva de entretenimento para outras biscates safadas como eu.  
> No Seu Pescoço é o título de um livro da autora feminista Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie. Ela é muito boa, recomendo fortemente a leitura, mas essa fanfic nao tem nada a a ver, só acho o título muito sonoro.
> 
> Beijo grande


End file.
